In LPI engines, to liquefy the fuel in the fuel line at the time of starting, the driver directly IG-ONs for a predetermined time, actuates the fuel pump, liquefies the fuel in the fuel line, and actuates a START button to control the start. The time required for liquefying the fuel is approximately 6.4 seconds. LPI vehicles require this pump actuation time to liquefy the fuel before fuel injection because of fuel characteristics (LPG gas), and the waiting time for starting to occur can cause inconvenience to a user. Such a start time can be reduced by actuating the fuel pump by using a door lock release signal before IG-ON condition. The door lock release signal of the driver's remote control can be input to a battery control module (BCM), the battery control module may transmit the input signal to an LPI engine controller through a can communication or a wire line, then the LPI controller recognizes the relevant signal, enters an actuation ready state, and actuates and controls the fuel pump according to the condition of engine.
However, in such conventional technology, since the actuation of the fuel pump is controlled based on the fuel temperature, the fuel pump may come into the actuation condition even in a condition of not requiring the actuation so that part endurance and noise may be adversely affected. Additionally, when a lock/unlock state frequently occurs, this may cause an adverse effect on the noise of the fuel pump and the endurance of the part.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.